Bladder cancer is the 5th most prevalent cancer with over 700,000 people living with the disease in the US. The disease has a particularly high patient burden as it recurs in 70% of patients following initial treatment. Over half of these patients do not respond or progress while on treatment or surveillance. New therapeutic and diagnostic options are needed for patients undergoing diagnosis and recurrence surveillance. This project is supporting the continued technical and clinical development of UriSeq, a diagnostic test for bladder cancer. This project will support development of expanded clinical validity, clinical utility and health economics on over 3,000 longitudinally monitored bladder cancer patients.